state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Red Talon Contractors
Red Talon Contractors are special survivors you can recruit if you own the Daybreak DLC. There are two kinds of Red Talon Contractors in the game: Red Talon Daybreak Operators and Red Talon Soldiers. They are identical in everything except in their appearance. Recruitment Red Talon Contractors can be called in through your radio. Open it up, then choose Daybreak. Here you'll see the options to call in the Contractors. Calling in Contractors costs 2750 Prestige each. Before you recruit them, you can examine them with the 'Learn about Survivor' option. You're only able to see their skills, however it gives away crucial information about them, since each Contractor has an exclusive Quirk Skill which are only available for these Red Talon members. If you don't like them or already have someone with the given Quirk Skill, you can refuse recruiting them. Doing so will refund your 2750 Prestige spent on calling them in. Skills Red Talon Contractors have a unique set of Core Skill specializations: * Prowess for Cardio, * Tactics for Wits, * Heroism for Fighting, and * Warfighting for Shooting. These 4 skills are combinations of all 4 specializations for each core skill, making Red Talon Contractors the best survivors in the game. As mentioned before, they also have unique Quirk Skills. There are 10 of these Skills available. By name, they are the following: * Combat Medicine * Demolitions * Firearms Maintenance * Foraging * Fortifications * Gut Packing * Hacking * Infrastructure * Logistics * Mobile Operations (For more information about them, check out the Quirk Skills page.) Traits Red Talon Contractors also have unique Traits which are only available for them. Every Contractor has 4 Traits: * The first trait provides certain bonuses for the Contractor. This trait is randomly picked from the following traits: ** Consul Officer ** Dead Zone Runner ** Designated Grunt ** Diehard Veteran ** Drew Desk Duty ** Skipped Boot Camp ** Trained off the Grid ** Vigil Guard * The second trait determines the quirk skill the Contractor will have. This trait is randomly picked from the following traits: ** Combat Medic (provides Combat Medicine) ** Comms Engineer (provides Hacking) ** Cooked for the Squad (provides Gut Packing) ** Demolitionist (provides Demolitions) ** Facilities Engineer (provides Infrastructure) ** Firearms Enthisuast (provides Firearms Maintenance) ** Forager (provides Foraging) ** From an Armored Unit (provides Mobile Operations) ** Quartermaster (provides Logistics) ** Worked as a Pioneer (provides Fortifications) * The third trait also provides certain bonuses for the Contractor. This trait is randomly picked from the following traits: ** Boot Camp Survivor ** Cadet Instructor ** Combat Ready ** Golder Eagle Marksman ** Former Squad Leader ** Front Line Experience ** Officer Material ** Practices at the Range * The fourth trait is always Red Talon Contractor for everyone. Hero Bonuses The Traits above can also provide their own exclusive Hero Bonuses. * Barn Raisings (by Worked as a Pioneer) * Collecting Brass (by Firearms Enthusiast) * Compact Ordnance (by Demolitonist) * Field Medicine (by Combat Medic) * Foraging Program (by Forager) * Kitchen Patrol (by Cooked for the Squad) * Noise Discipline (by Quartermaster) * Owed Favors (by Consul Officer) * Reconnaissance (by Dead Zone Runner) * Reinforced Chassis (by From an Armored Unit) * Satellite Radios (by Comms Engineer) * Sleeping in Shifts (by Vigil Guard) * Utility Vests (by Diehard Veteran) * Water Conservation (by Facilities Engineer) In case your Contractor has more than one Trait providing a Hero Bonus, it will be randomly picked from the provided ones.Category:Guides Category:Daybreak DLC